Naruto's World
by Hiei098
Summary: A girl named Jennifer and some friends get sent to Naruto's world... Let the chaos begin! [no parings][sry bout the first chapter here is the disclaimer:I do not own any thing in this story]
1. Prolog

**Naruto's world**

Prolog:

My pov:

Hi! My name is Jennifer and I just came back from Taido (type of karate) with the traditional gee (the type of clothes you were) and belt. I am a white-green striped belt and I was wearing sandals. I know a lot about anime! Some of the shows I watch are Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto, FLCL, Yu Yu Hakusho, and so on. Well anyway I was walking into my room when I saw something shiny on the floor. So I walk over and bent over to pick it up and when I touched it… a flash of light appeared!


	2. Naruto's World

Ch 1: Naruto's World

3rd person:

As soon as the flash of light happened it disappeared and the next thing she knew she was high up in the sky and was falling. And being the person Jennifer was she screamed, "Holy SHIT!" all the way down. The next thing she knew was she was being held bridal style in someone's arms. Jennifer looked to her right to see a green vest with lots of pouches and then looked up to see a guy with a cloth like mask covering his nose and mouth and a hitai-ate headband covering his left eye. So Jennifer did the next smartest thing in the world… screamed, "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Kakashi you PERVERT!" and then Jennifer slapped Kakashi so hard it could be herd all over Konohagakeru. The slap was so hard Kakashi had to drop Jennifer. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" he asked then mumbled, "must me popular with the ladies…" "Um… pervert… HI! My name is Jennifer and… I know your name because… you're a famous ninja!" "Oh… ok…" He said with a shrug and started to walk away. "Wait!" Jennifer yelled. "C-can I come with you?" she asked. "Um… I'm kinda busy, you see I have to go meet up with my team… and I am due in a half in hour." Kakashi said and turned around to walk away. The next thing he knew he had a _growth_ on his leg (a.k.a.-me) and was now trying to shake Jennifer off his leg. "Pppppppppppppppppllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Jennifer whined. "No! Now get off," Kakashi yelled still trying to shake her off. "NEVER!" Jennifer yelled. So the next thing Kakashi knew was that he was dragging a 14-year-old girl, who wouldn't let go of his leg, to the meeting place where they usually meet. As soon as he got there he was being shouted at by Sakura and Naruto, "YOU"RE LATE!" "Well you see I was coming a long here when a girl was falling from the sky and-" "LIAR!" "I swear it's not a lie!" Kakashi said shaking his hands in front of him. "Prove it!" Naruto yelled. "Well you see…" Kakashi started, " the girl is kinda attached to my leg and won't let go" Everyone turned their gazes to Kakashi's leg to see a young girl with long black hair that was tied up in a pony tail and brown eyes attached to Kakashi's leg pouting like a 5-year-old. An eerie silence past over the group. "Wow… why is it suddenly quiet…" Jennifer said finally, to Kakashi's relief, letting go of Kakashi's leg.

My pov:

I finally let go of Kakashi's leg when it finally hit me. How was I in Naruto's world? I felt like and idiot for not figuring that out sooner. "Um…" I said, "I have explaining to do don't I…" Everyone nodded their head in unison.


	3. Two others and the Hokage

YAY! Glad you like it so far! Here is the next chapter! Thank you to my reviewers icydragon14 and ms-thang for reveiwing!

Discliamer : I do not own Naruto characters so no sue!

* * *

Ch 2: Two others and the Hokage's 

My Pov:

Then next thing I knew was that we were all in a circle in the training grounds looking at me. "Um… HI!" I said everyone just stared.

"Okay my name is Jennifer and you don't need to say your names cause I already know them." Everyone just looked at me strangely

and of course I don't blame them. "Okay okay… lets see where to begin. Okay I know all of you because where I come from you all

and this world are a TV series in a show named after Naruto. And before I came here I had just gotten home from a Taido, a type of

karate, class. When I walked into my room I saw a shiny object on the floor and I touched it and the next thing I knew I was falling from,

only God knows how high, off the ground." There was even more stares…. "That was vary interesting Jennifer" Kakashi said. Naruto

eyes were sparkling from knowing a TV show was named after him, Sakura was making sure that I didn't get next to 'her' Sasuke,

Sasuke looked board as hell, and Kakashi was reading that book. "Well I think we need to speak to the third about this" Kakashi said

not look up from his book. "Why?" I asked. "Because," Kakashi answered. "Why?" "Because" "Why?" "Because" "Why?" "Because"

Now this could go on forever because when it came to this I was a really patient person. Right now was to see how patient Kakashi

really was…he he he. "Why?" "Because" "Why?" "Because" "Why?" "WILL YOU STOP!" Naruto yelled. All eyes were on Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked. We all just sweat dropped (anime style).

* * *

Meanwhile…

A young girl with dark curly hair that was tied in a low ponytail and brown eyes. Her hair was shoulder length and she had brown eyes.

She also wore the traditional gee and belt. Except hers was a purple belt and she also wore sandals. (If you haven't figured it out yet She

is my friend) She walked into her room and saw something shiny. "oooooooooooooooooooo" She said. (she's obsessed with shiny

objects) and she went to go touch it. When she did a bright light flashed.

* * *

3rd person:

"Why?" "Because" "Why?" "Because" Suddenly a flash of light appeared and Jennifer screamed. When the light disappeared the young

girl was there. She looked around and looked down. "hi…….." Jennifer said. "Oh I'm sorry….. OMFG Jennifer!" Jennifer turned

around and screamed/yelled "MICHELLE!" "What are you doing here!" they said in unison. "this day just keeps getting weirder and

weirder" Kakashi mumbled. "Ya got that right," Jennifer said. "Wow you guys are wearing the same outfit" Naruto said. "Yup we both

take Taido! Though she is two levels above me because she started earlier." Jennifer said. "… Jennifer… is this a dream…" Michelle

asked "NOPE! Hurts to much to be a dream!" Jennifer answered. "You're right usually my dreams have flying sea turtles in them…"

Michelle answered back. Silence came upon them. "Okay ladies… we need to talk to the Hokage… now" Kakashi interrupted.

* * *

Team 7, Michelle, and Jennifer all sat before the Hokage. "Wwwwwwwoooooooooowwwwwww" Michelle said, "You're OLD!"

Naruto laughed. Sakura glared at Naruto. Suddenly the everything was covered in black and behind Sakura, Inner Sakura appeared.

(Only Michelle and Jennifer can see this) Inner Sakura was rolling on the… ground (is there a ground) laughing. Suddenly everything was

back to normal. Michelle and Jennifer just looked at each other and said in unison "Creepy" The Hokage cleared his throat. Everyone

turned their attention towards him. "Kakashi what seems to be the problem to call an urgent meeting right now with your team and…

these girls?" the Hokage asked. "Well that is what I wanted to talk about… these girls…" Kakashi started. Suddenly Jennifer raised her

hand. "Yes… what's your name?" the Hokage asked. "Jennifer…um… may I go to the bathroom?" Jennifer asked. Everyone sweat

dropped (anime style). "Can… you wait?" the Hokage asked. "But I really need to go," Jennifer whined. "Fine…"

* * *

5 Minuets Later…

* * *

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaa that's better," Jennifer said. "Okay back to the matter at hand" the Hokage said.

* * *

After Explaining… (too lazy)

* * *

"I see you both are from another world…" the Hokage said with some kind of doubt in his voice. "Look were just as confused as you

are maybe even more" Jennifer said suddenly serious. "Wow your actually serious" Naruto said out of the blue. "She does that" Michelle

said already use to Jennifer's sudden changes in mood. "Really?" Jennifer said suddenly clueless to the world around them. Michelle

sighed. "Well Okay Jennifer and Michelle we'll have passes made for you and… Kakashi" the Hokage said. "Yes" Kakashi answered.

"You and your team are in charge of the two young ladies."

* * *

Meanwhile… (again)

A young lady with dark colored skin and thick black curly hair and brown eyes walked into her room. She was wearing blue jeans and a

green top. She stretched her arms a little and suddenly saw a shiny object. "What's this?" Suddenly a bright flash appeared and she

disappeared. "Hey Adithi!" a young girl with short strait black hair peaked her head in Adithi's room (Adithi's younger sister Aruna).

"It's time for dinner… guess she's not here"

On the training grounds poor Adithi looked around. "Where am I?" Adithi asked to no one.

* * *

hehehehe I am evil! bawahahahaha...ok i am over it! R and R! 


	4. Birds and New Training

HI! This is going to all the people who reviewed! I know people may ask why I don't wait for more reviews but Even if I have 1 reviewer I am happy. But that doesn't mean I don't want reviews! Heck no! I would like lots of reviews! Again thanks again for the reviews icydragon14, AshenRose,Lupinsiriusluva, andms-thang! Love ya!

Disclaimer: Sry I am not used to putting up disclaimers. I do not own any thing from Naruto or my friends!

* * *

Ch 3: Birds and new training 

Team 7and the two girls were heading back to the training grounds. When they got there Jennifer squealed at the top of her lungs.

"ADITHI!"

Adithi who was still sitting on the ground not knowing what is going on. "OMG Jennifer what is going on! Where are we! And why is

Michelle here?" Adithi asked about a hundred miles per hour. "Wow slow down! First of all I do not know what is going on never did.

Second we are in an anime show and Michelle got here the same way I did. It happened when I touched some shiny object on my floor"

"Really same here" "Is this your friend…" Kakashi a little afraid of the answer. (Who wouldn't be he just met two crazed psychopaths in

a day) "YUP! But don't worry unlike us she's more normal by a long shot" Michelle answered. Kakashi sighed, "Okay I'll have to tell

the Hokage when I go pick up the pass for you two. Adithi if I herd right?" "Correct" Adithi answered. "Okay come on everybody lets

get started." "Don't worry Adithi I'll tellyou everything I know" Jennifer said putting an arm around her shoulder. (in a **friendly** way you

lesbians)

* * *

I hour later after explaining (too lazy)

* * *

"OH I get it… I think" Adithi said. After a while the three girls watched as Naruto and Sasuke went head on with each other and Sakura 

**trying **to beat Kakashi. "BIRD!" Michelle suddenly screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Soon everyone went back with

what they were doing. "BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD

BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD

BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD

BIRD!" Michelle chanted again and again. Everyone stared at her again. "What's wrong with her?" Adithi asked. "Don't know but I **do**

worry about her sometimes though" Jennifer responded. (wanted to put in some randomness)

After a while Kakashi finally got board and told Sakura to do some push ups and sat in a near by and read icha icha paradise. Jennifer

walks up to Kakashi and goes "I'm board" "Then do something" Kakashi answered. "Like what?" Jennifer asked thinking she was

growing smart. "You think of something" Kakashi answered. "My brain hurts can't think" Jennifer said. "Then help train Sakura, no

weapons" Kakashi went back to reading. "OKAY!" Jennifer skipped and went over to Sakura who was doing push ups. Sakura was

counting, "14, 15,16, 17, 18, 19, 20,…" Jennifer watched for a while then sat on her. Sakura not expecting the weight feel flat on her

face. "Hey!" Sakura yelled. "You need to work harder" Jennifer said bluntly. "Go away" Sakura said. "But Kakashi said I can help train

you…" Jennifer whined. "YOU help ME! HA no way! You're way too weak! And not to mention small…" Sakura yelled. "ooooooooo

bad call Sakura, Jennifer has a bad temper when it comes to height" Michelle called over. Naruto and Sasuke who had already stopped

training and were resting looked to the what fight was brewing. "I AM NOT SMALL YOU PINK HAIR FREAK!" Jennifer yelled.

"What did you call me!" Sakura yelled back. "Ya herd me unless you're deaf…" Jennifer replied. Sakura and Jennifer circled each other

like wild caged animals itching for blood. Sakura got ready into a fighting stance as did Jennifer. 'Jennifer's stance is defensive' Kakashi

noted. "Come on Jennifer!" Adithi and Michelle yelled. "COME ON SAKURA!" Naruto yelled back. Sakura charged at Jennifer with

normal speed readying a punch. Just before Sakura could punch Jennifer ducked and punched Sakura in the stomach knocking the wind

out of her. Sakura stumbled back a little trying to regain balance. Jennifer took this opportunity and did a high kick to her chest and sent

her flying. (iam over exagerating. I couldn't really do this)Jennifer got back in her original position and waited. When Sakura landed she

sat up and tried to catch her breath. "Is that all

you got!" Jennifer yelled. Sakura got back up and charged again but going a little faster. Right before she reached Jennifer she jumped up

into the air and tried to kick her in the head. Jennifer dropped to the ground and kicked up kicking Sakura right in the tailbone. Sakura

screamed and fell on the ground. Jennifer went right on top of her and grabbed her arm, twisted and pulled in behind her back and up

toward her head (this puts a ton of strain on a persons shoulder and can cause a person's arm to break. It hurts. I know.). "You can

either give up or I can break your arm" Jennifer said dangerously low. Sakura whimpered in pain and gave up. Jennifer let go of her arm

and got off her. Sakura slowly got up and rubbing her should feeling humiliated. Jennifer seeing this went, all soft.(Yes I am a softy... too soft...)"Hey Sakura… you

know what my sensei use tell his students" Jennifer called over. Sakura looked up with a questioning look. "He said if your always wining

your never learning" With that Jennifer walked back to Michelle and Adithi. Sakura smiled a little and walked back and sat next to their

sensei. "Hey Jennifer! What type of style did you use it looked entirely defensive" Kakashi asked. "Your right! It is defensive that's what

it is used for, self-defense" Jennifer answered back. "Yeah we all take it" Michelle said. "Except me I quit a little while back" Adithi also

answered. "Look like it's time to go" Kakashi said jumping off the tree, "You three can stay at an apartment building okay here is the

street everything is all filled out at the apartment build just get your key and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura you can help them around this

place bye" and with that Kakashi was gone in the blink of an eye. "Wow he sure likes to disappear a lot doesn't he" Adithi stated

randomly. "You have no idea" everyone answered back.

* * *

"Well here is you apartment room and stuff" Sakura said as the three girls walked into the apartment. Naruto and Sasuke had already 

walked back to their homes. "We all walked in and chose our sleeping spots. (we are going to be sleeping on futons. Futons are mainly a

thin mattress with a pillow and blanket on the floor.) "See you tomorrow morning" Sakura said and left.

* * *

YAY! Ok here is the third chapter! Thanks again to the reviewers! R and R! 


	5. Shopping, the Devils Partner

YAY! Thanks to you all of my reviewers the next chapter is HERE! (reviewers: YAY!) ok a special thanks to Nobody Important, Guardian Angel21, Ididntdoit07, Icydragon14, Ashen Rose, Lupinsiriusluva, and ms-thang! My reviewers so far! I feel so loved! Ok thanks again!

Warning : All you people who love shopping with a passion... no offence for this chapter... don't kill me... actually you can't cause I gace you fair warning... please don't kill me...

Disclaimer: YAY I remembered! Ok I do not own any Naruto characters and none of my friends...

* * *

Ch 4: Shopping, the Devil's partner 

The morning rays filtered through the window and fell upon the three sleeping girls. The birds sang and the roster crowed. Adithi turned

on her side and her accidentally hit the nearby alarm clock causing it to go off. When the alarm clock went off Michelle and Jennifer

jumped about 5 feet in the air. Adithi just turned in her sleep. (Adithi is a really deep sleeper) After the alarm clock was destroy- turned

off (if chucked across the room counts as turned off) Jennifer went to get dressed while Michelle tried to wake up Adithi. When Jennifer

came out dressed and groomed she saw poor Michelle trying to wake up dead to the world Adithi. "Here I'll take care of it get dressed"

Jennifer said pointing to the bathroom. Michelle nodded and left. When Michelle was gone Jennifer got a crazed look in her eyes.

Jennifer tiptoed next to Adithi and sat next to her and whispered into her ear, "Time to wake up Adithi it's time to wake up" Adithi

groaned and turned over on her side. Then next Adithi knew was that suddenly was crushed under a bunch of weight.(AKA: Jennifer)

She screamed and sat up looking around frantically. Jennifer who was tossed to side by the sudden movement looked at her grinning, "I

knew that would wake you up" Michelle came out of the bathroom suddenly feeling sorry for leaving Adithi with a crazed psychopath.

Adithi got up and got dressed. As soon as Adithi was the door rang. Michelle opened the door seeing Sakura standing there with a girl

behind her. The girl had long blond hair that touched the back of her legs and had blue eyes. She wore a purple outfit. "Hi this is Ino can

we come in?" Sakura asked. Michelle nodded and they walked in and went into the room where Jennifer and Adithi were. "HI!" Jennifer

yelled. "Oh Hello" Adithi said. All five girls sat in a circle on the floor, "Okay all the teams were allowed to have the day off so Ino and I-

" Sakura was interrupted by Jennifer, "Wait I thought you and Ino were rivals!" "Not for this we aren't" Sakura said. "For what?" Adithi,

Michelle, and Jennifer asked. "SHOPPING!" Ino screamed. "Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

Michelle and Jennifer screamed. "Oh okay" Adithi said. "Come on we need to get to the mall before the crowed gets there" Sakura said.

* * *

In some store in the mall Sakura and Ino were shoving and piling cloths on the poor three girls. "OMG! You should try this on too!"

Sakura squealed in delight as she threw yet another top and bottom on top of Michelle's already pile of cloths. "And you need to try this

on as well!" Ino said throwing a dress on top of Jennifer's pile. Adithi having to be the first to get her cloths tried on and everything was

sitting on a bench obviously tired looking at the other group of girl's sympathetically. Sakura and Ino FINALLY found nothing else that

was 'cool' or 'awesome' and sent the two poor girls to the dressing rooms.

* * *

After being buried under cloths and about 90 changes later everyone was done with their shopping. Sakura and Ino were skipping out of

the mall while the other three girls trudged along. It was around noon and the streets were full of people and they were all chattering. Ino

went her separate way and the four girls started to walk to a nearby café. They all sat down and ordered food. "So what are we going to

do now?" Adithi asked. "Were going to go back your house and you guys can change. After that were going to go meet up with Sasuke-

kun and Naruto" Sakura answered. "Why are we going to meet them?" Michelle asked. "To train" Sakura said. "Wait didn't you say

training was canceled today!" Jennifer asked. "No no no I said teams **were allowed** off I never said it was canceled. We just moved it to

a later time" Sakura said in a I know more than you tone. The other girls sighed as the waitress came with their food.

* * *

Adithi, Michelle, and Jennifer all changed into their outfits. Adithi wore something similar to Sakura' s outfit. The pant-like things went all

the way down to her ankles and the dress-like thing was a light green and she wore half of her hair in a ponytail and let the rest fall down.

Michelle wore a sleeveless shirt and pants. Bandages were over her the lower half of her shins (like Kakashi's). On her arms were the

same things that Ino wears on her arms and she wore her hair in a low ponytail. Jennifer wore sweat pants and a tank top. She wore a

sleeveless jacket that she left open and she put her hair in a high ponytail. They all wore the traditional ninja sandals.

* * *

YAY! It is done! Now the 5th chapter will be comingup shortly! YAY! Shoppers... don't kill me... thanks again! R and R!


	6. Training and Ramen

YAY! I updated! Sry I came back from my grandmothers and my sleep paturn has been all off and stuff heheheheheheh This is dedicated to my reviwers! heheheheheh thanks again.

Warning: I am going back to school and stuff and won't be able to update as fast so... yeah...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or my friends.

* * *

Ch 5: Training and Ramen 

When all the girls arrived at the bridge where the team usually meets they herd a

loud "SAKURA-CHAN!" They all looked over to see Naruto waving at them.

Sasuke walking casually behind him. Then everyone sat down and waited for

Kakashi to show up.

Three hours later

"Hello everybody!" Kakashi said as he walked to them. "Your LATE!" Sakura,

Naruto, Jennifer, Michelle, and Adithi all yelled. "Well you see I was…" Kakashi

started. "LIAR!" Sakura, Naruto, Jennifer, Michelle, and Adithi all yelled

together again. "Ok you three" Kakashi said looking at Michelle, Jennifer, and

Adithi, "By the orders of the Hokage you are now honorary ninja" "WHAT!"

Michelle and Adithi yelled. "Cool… what does that mean…?" Jennifer asked.

Everyone else just sweat dropped. "Ok here is your weapons and hitai-ate

headbands." Kakashi said handing the girls their weapons and stuff. "Why are

we going to be Ninja?" Adithi asked. "WOW we're going to be NINJA!" Jennifer

yelled. Everyone just ignored her. "Well you all posses some fighting skills and

with some training you should be able to grasp chakra control" Kakashi said in a

know-it-all voice. Jennifer just started to prance around singing training, training,

we're going training.

"We already know what Jennifer is capable of in fighting" Kakashi said. Sakura just grumbled. "Now Michelle lets see what you got" Kakashi said. Michelle nervously stepped out

and Sakura walked right infront of her. They all got into their fighting stances and looked at each other. Sakura ran at Michelle with normal speed. Sakura punched at Michelle, but

Michelle grabbed her fist and pulled her down to the ground. Michelle backed away quickly as Sakura got up. "GO MICHELLE!" Jennifer and Adithi yelled. Sakura ran and dived

into Michelle and they both hit the ground. Sakura was trying to punch Michelle but Michelle always dodged it. Michelle grabbed Sakura and held her to the ground and pulled her

arm to the back just as Jennifer had done. Sakura gave up knowing what would happen if she kept fighting. Michelle smiled and helped Sakura up. "Very good! Know Adithi your

turn!" Kakashi said. Adithi turned and faced Sakura and they got into their stances. Sakura once again charged at normal speed. Adithi stepped to the side and grabbed Sakura by

the collar of her dress like thing right as Sakura passed and threw her to the ground. Sakura immediately got up and backed away. Adithi slowly circled Sakura keeping her eyes

glued with Sakura's (creepy).Sakura stepped back and Adithi stepped forward. Sakura charged again and Adithi charged as well. Adithi bent down and swung her leg under

Sakura but Sakura jumped up and was about to do a flying kick. Adithi ducked under the kick and puched Sakura in the stomach. (ouch) Sakura fell back and landed on the

ground. Adithi already was on Sakura and was pulling he arm to her back and towards Sakura's head just like Michelle and Jennifer. Sakura gave up and Adithi let go. "Good now

we know what all of you are capable doing!" Kakashi said in an almost happy-go voice. Suddenly Michelle's stomach growled and she said, "I'm hungry..." "We just ate a few

hours ago" Adithi said. "I know..." Michelle answered. Suddenly Naruto screamed, "RAMEN!" (i am suddenly hungry for Ramen... I will go make some)

* * *

Now we were all sitting at the Ichinoddle(sp?)Ramen stand. Sasuke,Sakura, and Jennifer ordered beef ramen. Michelle and Kakashi ordered chicken ramen and Adithi ordered 

Miso. Now we were all sitting down eatting piecefully except Naruto who was sulrping the Ramen down really fast. Suddeny Ino ran in screams, "SASUKE!"and grabbed Sasuke

from the back. "Get off him Ino pig!" Sakura yelled. "Whats the matter big forehead girl? Are you jealous that you can't have Sasuke?" Ino said evily. "Ino pig..." Sakura was

suddenly stopped when Jennifer tapped her on her shoulder. Jennifer whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura suddenly got and evil Idea and went back and sat at her seat. Every

except Jennifer was surprised at this. Ino got off of Sasuke, to Sasuke's relief, and stood next to Sakura. "Hello? Sakura are you o-" Ino was cut off when a handfull of Ramen was

thrown in her face. Ino now really POed grabbed Sakura's bowl and dummped it's contents on Sakura's head. Jennifer grabbed a handfull of her Ramen and and threw it at Ino.

Ino dogged it and it hit Sasuke in the face. Sasuke grabbed a handful of Ramen and threw it at Jennifer who ducked and it hit Adithi in the face. Adithi threw some of her Ramen at

Jennifer who doddged it. "You can stop-ouf" Kakashi was stopped midsentence to get hit in the face with some Ramen. Everyone turned deathly silent looking at Kakashi. Even

Naruto, who was in the corner watching the Ramen carnage, didn't make a sound. Kakashi wiped the Ramen his face slowly. "Everyone outside... now" Kakashi said slowly. Every

went outside and sat on the ground. Inside Kakashi paid for the Ramen and went outside to talk to his students. Kakashi was scary when he was angry. "Ok as punishment you will

be cleaning up the shop and running 5 laps around the Hokage Monument" Kakashi said. "but?" Ino asked. "Don't worry Ino I will personally tell your instuctor... Now GO!"

Kakashi said pointing at the shop. "And don't forget to apologize!" Kakashi yelled as everyone scrambeld in the shop and fast.

* * *

heheheheheh I am evil... ok that's this chapter! Now I need you guys to vote! I need to know if you want another phycotic friend of mine or should Adithi, Michelle, and Jennifer have the're very first mission! I will at least wait for five votes ok! Vote and R&R! 


	7. First Mission

SORRY! I am so Sorry! You know I have school and I am trying to start a club, then the homework and well you should hopefully know its HIGHSCHOOL! (sigh) ok needed to get that out of my system. anyway I have a few special guest... TEAM 7!

Naruto: You got that right! Believe it!

Sasuke: Shut up dobe

Naruto: What did you say!

Sakura: Naruto calm down.

Hiei098: heheheheh and also Michelle and Adithi.

Michelle: HI

Adithi: Hello

Kakashi: Sorry I was late you I was...

Everyone else: LIAR!

Hiei098: Ok who wants to say the disclaimer?

Naruto: (pokes Sasuke in the butt with kunia knife)

Sasuke:OW!

Hiei098: Thanks for voulenteering

Sasuke: (grumbles) Hiei098 does not own Naruto or her friends

Hiei098: ... Yet

* * *

After cleaning the ramen stand and running the 5 laps around the Hokage monument everyone was pretty tired. Sasuke and Naruto went back to training and Ino walked slowly back to her instructor. Sakura and the three girls went home.

* * *

Adithi, Michelle, and Jennifer all trudged into their apartment feeling like crap. Adithi plopped on her futon and said, "how can those two keep training!" (For anyone's sanity she's talking about Sasuke and Naruto) "I don't know, but its unbelievable" Michelle said walking into the bathroom. Jennifer laid on her futon about to fall asleep. Then the girls got ready for bed.

* * *

The next morning all three girls found their way to the bridge. When they got there Sakura was flirting with Sasuke, Naruto was trying to get 

Sakura's attention and was sending death glares at Sasuke, and Sasuke was being quiet ignoring everybody. Michelle walked up to Sasuke and

waved her hands in front of his face. When Sasuke didn't respond Michelle started to run in circles screaming, "HE'S MUTE! HE'S MUTE!"

"NO I'M NOT!" Sasuke yelled. Michelle suddenly stopped and sat on the ground and stared out into space. Sasuke leaned on the bridges

railing, closed his eyes, and sighed in relief. When Sasuke opened his eyes he saw Jennifer's face hovering about a few inches over his face.

Sasuke screamed and fell backwards off the bridge into the water. Naruto, Michelle, and Jennifer were rolling on the ground laughing. Sakura

was looking over the edge for Sasuke, Inner Sakura screaming in rage, and Adithi was hoping he was ok. A poof was herd behind everyone (but

Sasuke). Kakashi looked at his students (new and old) and said, "What's so funny? And where's Sasuke?" "RIVER!" Naruto yelled and

continued to laugh. As if on cue Sasuke walked on the bridge dripping wet and soaked to the bone. "What happened to you?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke growled a little and stood next to Sakura making sure he stood AWAY from the edge of the bridge. "Ok everyone calm down!" Kakashi

yelled. Everything was silent. "Okay here is the mission today" Kakashi continued, "We are to-" "Catch that cat?" Naruto asked. "Pick weeds

for that lady again?" Sakura asked. "Pick up more trash?" Sasuke asked. "Nonono… actually we are going to escort someone to the village of

hidden sand." " Hidden sand?" Sakura said/asked. "Come we are going to go meet the guy now" Kakashi said. Then they all went to the

Hokage.

* * *

They all stood in front of the Hokage. He in turn looked at them. "You mist be Adithi?" he said looking at her. "Yes I am," she answered. The 

Hokage then turned and looked at Sasuke and raised his eyebrow and asked, "What happened to you?" (Sasuke is still soaked) Sasuke

mumbled something. "What? We can't hear you?" Jennifer said teasingly. "I FELL INTO THE RIVER!" Sasuke yelled and turned around trying

to regain some pride that just kicked the bucket. The Hokage cleared his throat and everyone put their attention back to him. "You all have a

c-rank mission. It is to escort this person to the village of hidden sand. You may come in!" A young girl walked in. She had long blood red hair

and deep golden eyes. She wore black baggy pants and a fishnet shirt with sleeves that came down to mid-fore arms. On top of the fishnet

was a black tank top. She had the traditional sandals, and Kunai and Shuraken holder, and she wore the headband around her waist. The

symbol if the hidden sand village was on the headband and a scroll was in her right hand. She looked around her and then spoke, "My name is

Cerveromy and I need to get this scroll back to my village. This scroll needs protection. Ninja battles are unlikely, but not impossible. Any

questions?" Michelle raised her hand. "Yeah…" Cerveromy asked. "Um… um…" Michelle thought for a moment, "I forget" Everyone just

sweats dropped. "Were all going to meet at the bridge tomorrow" Kakashi said then looked at Cerveromy, "I'll pick you up" "As long as you

aren't late" Cerveromy said, the left not waiting for an answer. When she left Jennifer said, "Man she is more stuck up than Sasuke here"

"HEY!" Sasuke yelled.

* * *

YAY! Its done! Hopefully the next chapter is soon! 

Michelle: Yes HOPEFULLY!

Adithi: Where's Team 7?

Hiei098: They said something about Mc Donalds and chocolate

Michelle and Adithi: ...

Hiei098: um... R&R! (runs away)


	8. Clue and Kakashi's Mask

Ch7 Naruto's World

Hiei098: YAY! NEW CHAPTER!

Viewers: YAY!

Hiei098: Heheheheheh and I got the Anime/Manga Club started!

Viewers: YAY!

Hiei098: heheheh lol

Kakashi: We're back from Mc. Donalds and We got some chocolate!

Hiei098: Um... you went to Mc. Donalds and stayed there for... 3 weeks and2 days

Kakashi: Yeah...

Hiei098: I worry about you

Sakura: HI!

Naruto: Were BACK! BELIEVE IT!

Sasuke: Shut up Dobe

Naruto: Sasuke- teme!

Sakura: Don't talk to Sasuke that way (bonks Naruto one head)

Michelle: HI!

Adithi: Whats up?

Everyone else: Nothing

Hiei098: OK who wants to say the disclaimer

Sasuke: (slowly inches toward Naruto)

Naruto: (completly oblivious)

Sasuke: (pokes Naruto in the but with Kunai)

Naruto: OW!

Hiei098: Thanks for volenteering

Sasuke: Sweet Revenge

Naruto: Hiei098 does not own Naruto or her friends

Hiei098: Yet...

* * *

The Next morning everyone came to the bridge, except Suzu and Kakashi. (I didn't like the name I made up, Cerveromy, So I got a new one for 

her. Suzu means 'bell') Everyone had their backpacks pact and were ready to fall asleep. A few minuets later they could see Suzu coming up

the path dragging someone behind her. When they got closer, they all saw that she was dragging none other that Kakashi, who was hugging his

backpack like a pillow.(Yes he did pack it the night before) Suzu came up and dropped Kakashi like a sac of potatoes. When Kakashi hit the

ground he woke up and screamed, "IT'S WAS COURNAL MUSTARD IN THE LIVING ROOM WITH THE CANDLESTICK! I SWEAR!" Jennifer,

Michelle, and Adithi Just fell on the ground laughing. Everyone else just looked at Kakashi strangely. "So that's why Kakashi- sensei is always

late!" Naruto said pointing at Kakashi. (For mental reasons Naruto is pointing out that Kakashi is late because he sleeps in… No fair…)

Kakashi scratched his head nervously and said, "Um… good morning?..." "Yeah, yeah good morning sensei" Sakura said irritated. "Well… lets

get on our way…" Kakashi said getting up trying to avoid the subject.

* * *

5 Hours and 22 minuets later

* * *

"I'm tired!" Michelle whined. "Yeah we've been walking for hours!" Adithi whined with her. "I'm not the one leading…"Kakashi said. "What do 

you mean?" Sakura asked. Kakashi just pointed at Suzu who had no intention of stopping. Not wanting to piss Suzu off more that she already

looked everyone just kept walking along for the rest of the day. A few hours later it was time to set up camp. At the camp everyone but

Kakashi pulled Suzu into a huddle. "What?" Suzu asked. "You had to get Kakashi- sensei up this morning, right?" Adithi asked. "Yeah…" Suzu

said raising an eyebrow. "Well we were wondering…" Adithi asked. "Have you seen…" Michelle continued afterwards. "Under his mask"

Jennifer finished. "No I haven't… he sleeps with it on…" Suzu said suddenly curious. "Yeah we want to see!" Naruto yelled. "Shut up!" Sakura

commanded keeping her hand over Naruto's mouth. Kakashi looked over and everyone else waved back saying, "Nothing, nothing" Kakashi just

shrugged and went back to his book. "We need a plan" Jennifer said. "Yeah… what ya got mute?" Michelle asked looking at Sasuke. "I'm not

mute" Sasuke hissed. "He's right Michelle… he's not mute… he's MOODY!" Jennifer said then laughed. Naruto snickered at this. "I'M NOT

MOODY!" Sasuke yelled standing up. "Uh… yeah you are" Everyone, but Sakura, (even Kakashi) Said. Sasuke sat down and grumbled and

Kakashi went back to his book. "Ok time to start plan S.K.M." Jennifer said. "What does that mean?" everyone, but Kakashi asked. "Steak

Kakashi's mask" Jennifer said. "Ok how do we start?" Adithi asked. "Well…"

* * *

Kakashi was in the middle of his book when a shadow blocked him from reading further. Kakashi looked up to see Naruto standing in front of 

him. "Can I help you Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "Well yeah, you see, I made this really cool jutsu and everyone else said its stupid" Naruto said

crossing his arm and pouted. Kakashi sighed and said, "Well, why don't you show me?" "OK!" Naruto out his hands together and shouted

"SEXY NO JUTSU!" In a puff of smoke Naruto's creation stood in her pose and winked seductively at Kakashi. (F.Y.I. Kakashi never learned of

Naruto's sexy no jutsu and we all know how perverted Kakashi- sensei is) Kakashi's nose started to spurt blood out. When Kakashi was

distracted everyone stood up from the bushes and ran after Kakashi. "DOG PILE!" Everyone screamed.

* * *

Mean while back in Konoha all of the Inuzuka family (Kiba's Family) sneezed including their dogs.

* * *

Everyone jumped on Kakashi. Kakashi tried to regain his composer, but the girls (and two boys) wouldn't let him. Jennifer pulled something off 

and yelled, "I got his MASK!" "That's his glove" Adithi yelled back. "Oh… woops" Jennifer said. Adithi grabbed Kakashi's mask and pulled it off.

"GOT IT!" she yelled. Everyone got off of Kakashi and looked at him. Kakashi was bent over and so no one could see his face. Everyone waited

patiently.

* * *

Hiei098: YAY! 

Michelle: What are you yaying about?

Hiei098: The chapters done

Michelle: oh...

Adithi: HI!

Hiei098: Whats up?

Adithi: Nothing...

Hiei098:...

Kakashi: HI!

Everyone else:...

Kakashi: What

Everyone else: Nothing

Kakashi:... (walks away)

Hiei098:... ok... R&R!


	9. Scary Stories, Gaara, and another one

Hiei098: HI! I'm Back! I am sssssssssssooooooooooooooo sorry! You see spring brake just ended and I was sick the week before spring break and I when I got better thankfully right before spring break my computer started to hate me and was being mean.

Computer: You got that right!

Hiei098: HOLY CRAP! MY COMPUTER JUST TALKED TO ME! 0o

Computer: What! Do you got some problem with me!

Hiei098: …

Computer: Humph

Naruto: Believe it! I AM HERE!

Sasuke: I give up

Sakura: it's ok Sasuke…

Inner Sakura: WHAT NO SASUKE **NEVER** GIVES UP!

Michelle: HI!

Adithi: HI!

Hiei098: (stares at computer)

Everyone else: …

Michelle: What's the matter with her?

Computer: She can't take the fact that I can talk

Everyone else: …

Computer: What?

Everyone else: …

Computer: I guess I will have to do the disclaimer… Hiei098 does not own anything in Naruto or her friends

Hiei098: …

Computer: You're suppose to say "…Yet"

Hiei098: …

Computer: what ever

* * *

Kakashi was bent over, his face hidden. Everyone looked at him. Kakashi did not move…Minuets passed by… suddenly a loud snore was herd. 

Everyone just sweat dropped. (Yes that's right Kakashi was asleep) Sakura tiptoed over to Kakashi slowly. Right when Sakura was just about to

nudge Kakashi, Kakashi suddenly turned around and grabbed Sakura's foot and put his face in hers, and said, "Ha ha I still got my mask!" (Yes

sadly had another mask under his first. I mean who knew) Everyone looked at Kakashi strangely. (Everyone is pretty creep out) "What?"

Kakashi asked. There was even more silence. "Um… I'LL GET MORE FIRE WOOD!" and with that Jennifer ran into the forest. "Well help her!"

Adithi and Michelle said in unison and ran after Jennifer. "I'll start the fire" Sasuke said. (Yes the sun has not set yet) "Sakura and I will get

some food," Suzu said and walked away with Sakura close behind. Soon Kakashi was standing all alone and he asked himself, "What did I do?"

Then he shrugged and started setting up the tents. After everything was going and cooking, everyone were sitting around the fire. Everything

was silent until… GHOST STORY!" Everyone turned to see Michelle, Jennifer, and Naruto grinning. "Cool… lets have a ghost story!" Adithi

joined in. "Well I don't think…" Kakashi started. "PLEASE!" Adithi, Jennifer, Michelle, and Naruto yelled together while pulling on his leg. 'Why

me' Kakashi thought. "Okay! Okay! Fine! Just one" Then Kakashi started to tell the story.

(because of the scariness we will have to only show parts of the story)

"And then she…"

"The hand grabbed around her neck"

"The"

"it"

"."

(The story is over now… phew that was scary)

All the ninja's eyes were wide with fear. Then the bushes behind Kakashi started to move around. Everyone screamed,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Until, Sasuke (of course), noticed something and uses his kunai knife to cut the string attached to the bush. "Oh your no fun…" Kakashi said.

Everyone just glared at him. (OK for people who did not get that Kakashi was making the bush move with the string he had) "Foods ready"

Suzu said. Everyone ate their food and crawled into their tents.

* * *

The next morning everyone got up, Suzu dragging Kakashi across the path. (Kakashi's a late sleeper) A few hours later Kakashi was finally 

awake and moving. The trees were getting less and the ground was getting sandier. Jennifer fell asleep on the way and was know being carried.

(Lets look into her dream)

Jennifer's Dream

Jennifer was running through a field of chocolate. Then she stops by a waterfall of dark chocolate. (Yes she loves dark chocolate! Get over it!)

Not in Jennifer's Dream 

Everyone kept running and running until they were running through the sand. Jennifer eventually woke up and was running with them. Finally

they got to the village hidden in sand. Suzu thanked them and went on to return the scroll. Suzu thanked them and went on to return the

scroll. After Suzu left everyone got three hotel rooms, one for Kakashi, another for Naruto and Sasuke, and the last one for the girls. Before

everyone went to their room Kakashi said "In about an hour meet me outside this hotel to have charka control training" and with that he went

to his room. Everyone else went in their rooms to change. Michelle, Adithi, and Jennifer all changed into their gi's (Karate outfits) (Adithi's gi

magically appears cause I say so and she is a blue belt)

* * *

1 hour later

* * *

Everyone waited outside for Kakashi, who was (sadly) late again. Everyone sighed. Everyone turned to see three people walk down the path

toward them. It wasn't hard to miss them. Everyone parted like the red sea when they walked by. One had red hair and the symbol for love on

his forehead. He also carried a gourd on his back. Then there was another guy with what looked like a black hat and he also wore make up. He

had a bandaged up item on his back. (What do you call that thing?) The last was a girl who had four ponytails and a giant fan. (I'll give you one

guess of who they are) "OMG! It's Gaara, Temari, and… and… Kankuro!" Jennifer yelled/screamed at the top of her lungs. Temari and Kankuro

just sighed, expecting her to run away like everybody else did. Except Jennifer was not everybody else and did quite the opposite. She ran

right to Gaara and started to shake his hand very fast. "Hi! OMG You are sssssssssooooooooo cool!" Then Jennifer skipped over to Temari

shaking her hand in the same manner, "Hi! I really like your fan! And how you show girls can kick ass!" "Well…" Temari said blushing a little

from the complements. Next Jennifer skipped over to Kankuro, "ooooooooo Your that puppet guy!" "Yeah what of it?" Kankuro asked. "You're

not very nice…" Jennifer stated pouting. Michelle came over to shake hands as well. "Hi! My name is Michelle! And you are Gaara, Temari,

and… and…" Michelle asked pointing to Kankuro. "Michelle! It's obvious that his name is… is… is…" Michelle and Jennifer sat down thinking for

a while. Adithi came up and asked, "Wasn't his name Kankuro?" "OH YEAH!"

* * *

Mean while (again)

* * *

A (yet another) girl walked into her room. She had shoulder brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail and she wore glasses. She also took

Karate, but not Taido, she took Tae Kwon Do. She was wearing the traditional gi with a green colored belt. When she walked into her room she

saw a shiny object on the ground. "What's this?" When she went to touch it a flash of light appeared.

* * *

"How come you remember their names and not mine?" Kankuro asked. "We don't know" Jennifer and Michelle said shrugging. Suddenly a

flash of light appeared above and the girl fell on top of Jennifer and Michelle. "Ow…" all threes girls said at once. "OMG! It's Rachel!" Michelle

said looking up to see Rachel standing up and fixing her glasses. "HI RACHEL" Jennifer yelled with her face still stuck in the sand. "Wow

apparently I am in a dream…" Rachel said as she looked to her right to see Gaara and his team. "OMG! It's Subaka no Gaara! Temari! And…

and… what's your name again?" Rachel asked pointing to Kankuro. "Why does everyone forget my name!" Kankuro yelled throwing his hands

up in the air. "Because you have a weird name?" Adithi suggested. Kankuro just growled.

* * *

5 minuets later of explaining (too lazy… again)

* * *

"Ooooo so this is not a dram!" Rachel said. "Yup! Everyone answered back. (Gaara's team left a long time ago) "Ok let me recall," Rachel said,

" I am stuck in the world of anime with two crazy nut cases (Michelle and Jennifer), a girl I don't know (Adithi), and all the Naruto

characters?" "Yeah that pretty much sums it up" Jennifer said. "Yeah and I don't even like this show!" Michelle said. Rachel and Jennifer

gasped at the blasphemy Michelle just said. Naruto pouted and said, "I feel so unloved!" "Oh…" Sakura said, but the other four girls could see

Inner Sakura screaming in rage. Sasuke did his normal "Hn" remark. "SHUT IT MUTE!" Michelle said. "For last time I AM NOT MUTE!"

Sasuke yelled. "Got that right…" Jennifer grumbled rubbing her right ear that so happened to be right next to his mouth. Everyone else just

sat and stood in boredom.

* * *

1 hour later

* * *

"Yo" Kakashi said as he walked towards the group. "YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto, Sakura, Michelle, Adithi, Jennifer, and Rachel yelled and pointed

at Kakashi. Kakashi laughed nervously and backed away but then he saw Rachel. "And your name is?" Kakashi asked. "Hi! My name is Rachel"

Rachel said adjusting her glasses. Kakashi glanced nervously at Rachel. "I am not anywhere near **AS **crazy as those two Rachel said pointing to

Michelle and Jennifer. Everyone, but the four girls, let out a sigh of relief. "I guess we will have to tell the Hokage when we get back from this

mission" Kakashi said, "Come on lets go back to work on charka training: and they all followed Kakashi.

* * *

Hiei098: That (pant) was (pant pant) long!

Michelle: ya go that right

Hiei098: heheheheh well that's it for this chapter! Don't worry I got the next chapter already started!

Viewers: YAY!

Hiei098: heheheheheh R&R!


	10. Chakra Training, another one, and Dinner

Hiei098: HI! I'm back!

Michelle: Wow you actually updated faster this time!

Adithi: YAY!

Hiei098: heh heh heh all in a days worth

Naruto: Yeah beli- mphf

Sasuke: (hand covering Naruto's mouth) If you say Believe it one more time I'll kill you…

Naruto: …

Sakura: Now I give up

Inner Sakura: WHAT'S WITH THOSE TWO! CAN'T THEY EVER GET ALONG!

Michelle and Adithi: No

Sakura: How could you hear inner sakura!

Michelle and Adithi: We don't know?

Sakura and Inner Sakura: (shocked and speechless)

Hiei098: Any way guess who's here!

Michelle: I know I know its… its…

Everyone else: well…

Michelle: I forgot

Everyone else: (falls anime style)

Adithi: Um… is it Kakashi?

Hiei098: Nope

Kakashi: Hey sorry I'm late! You there was this bird that-

Everyone else: LIAR!

Kakashi: (sighs)

Hiei098: Bring out the person!

Rachel: It's me

Everyone else beside Hiei098: OH!

Hiei098: Ok who wants to say the disclaimer?

Rachel: I will since no one is going to say it

Everyone else: AH! She's a MIND READER! RUN! (Leaves)

Rachel: Hiei098 does not own Naruto or any of her friends … yet

Hiei098: (pops out of nowhere) Hey that's my line

Rachel: Sorry

* * *

Everyone stood outside the village staring up a cliff. Kakashi stood in front of everyone with his one eye in a shape of an upside 

down 'u'. He pointed to the cliff and said, " Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto… you already know how to do this, so start climbing and no hands"

and with that the three started climbing. Then he stared at the four girls and explained the chakra deal and what hand signs to do. "Ok do any

of you know the hand sighs?" Kakashi asked. Everyone turned their heads to Jennifer. "What?" Jennifer asked. "I didn't know about the show

until now and so I don't know the hand signs" Adithi said. "Don't like this show and also don't know the hand signs," Michelle said. "You told

me the signs but I forget even if I like the show" Rachel said. Jennifer just sighed and started to do the hand signs while saying the names,

"Tiger, horse, roster, snake, dog, dragon, boar, sheep, monkey, rabbit, ox, and rat." "Very good" Kakashi said, "Now for this training you need

the sign of the sheep!" The four girls made the sign. "Now concentrate your chakra to the ends of your feet" Kakashi continued, "Now

everyone put one foot on the cliff" Everyone did so. Then Kakashi said, "Now the other foot." When Adithi put her other foot on the cliff, she

suddenly shot off the cliff like a rocket. When Rachel put her foot on she fell flat on her ass. When Michelle put her foot on nothing happened

and she walked up until a gust of wind blew her into the nearest sand dune. When Jennifer put her foot on the cliff nothing happened. So she

started to walk up, after a few steps she fell and ended up in a handstand with her feet stillattached to the wall. Kakashi just

sighed and looked around. Adithi's head was stuck in a pile of sand with her arms and legs moving around. Michelle was on the other side of

the pile of sand staring into the sky dazed. Rachel was next to the cliff staring at the sky and Jennifer was still in a handstand. Kakashi sweat

dropped anime style and went over to Adithi and said, "You used too much chakra! So it sent you flying!" and with that he pulled Adithi's head

out of the sand. Then he went over to Michelle and said, "You had enough chakra to walk up the cliff but not enough to keep a gust of wind

from blowing you off the cliff" Kakashi said. (Is that possible) Michelle just stared at him and said, "I got sand in a place I don't want to talk

about…" Kakashi just looked at her strangely and walked to Rachel. "You used too little chakra and ended up falling" Kakashi then looked at

Jennifer and raised an eyebrow, "I have no idea on what happened to you" "Me neither!" Jennifer replied. (She is still in the handstand) All

girls lined up again and tried again and again. Eventually the girls got it by sundown. (Don't worry they had stopped for food at some point in

time) Team 7 and the girls went back to their rooms and slept.

* * *

The next morning everyone packed their stuff and headed out back to Konoha. They walked for a while and stopped for camp. When camp was 

set up Kakashi stood up and said, "ok lets continue chakra training!" Kakashi looked around and saw a slow running river. (They left the

dessert part a long time ago) They all walked over to the river andKakashitold Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura to start trying to walk on water.

Then he turned to the four girls. "Ok you guys are to use you chakra to climb trees and use these kunai to mark where you can go to and try

to get past the mark every time" Kakashi said handing the girls kunai. "Wow this is just like when they getting ready for Zabuza's return and

stuff" Jennifer said. "How did you know we fought Zabuza?" Kakashi asked. "Like I said earlier, we come from a world where you are a TV

show" Jennifer Repiled. "What's a TV?" Kakashi asked. "A TV is a box that shows pictures" Michelle said. "Um… how about I find a better

definition?" Rachel asked. Suddenly a dictionary appeared in Rachel's hand out of thin air. Rachel opened up and read," the broadcasting of

images via radio waves to receivers that project them on a picture tube or screen" (disclaimer: These words are strait from the dictionary

and I did not come up with them) "oooooooooooooooohhhhhhh!" Kakashi said. "Yeah what that book said!" Jennifer yelled. Then the dictionary

disappeared.

Adithi stood quietly and thought 'Isn't strange to them that a book appeared and disappeared out of nowhere?' Adithi just shrugged and

decided that it was going to be far to complicated to understand and would only give her a headache. "Ok start!" Kakashi said and the four

girls started to climb trees.

* * *

Mean while (again)

* * *

A young girl walked into a room. She had shoulder length blond hair and hazel eyes. She had just got back from swimming practice and was 

changing into her gi. She took Judo and had a red belt. (ok I am not sure if there is a red belt in Judo so just tell meif there isn't and tell what

color belts they do have and I will change it. Other wise it is staying red) She was about to walk out the door when she saw something shiny on

the ground. She walked over to pick it up and when she touched it,a flash of light appeared!

* * *

The four girls lay on the ground panting. They all had made it to the top and were now resting. Sakura was currently standing on top of the 

water concentrating. Next to her Sasuke stood also concentrating but with some difficulty and Naruto stood on top of the water

concentrating with his feet sinking in the water every few second and then coming back up. Team 7 stood for a while then suddenly a flash of

light appeared above Sasuke. Everyone else ,who was blinded by light and couldn't see anything, heard four screams and followed by splashes.

When the light disappeared you saw Naruto laughing at Sasuke who apparently was being sat on by the girl and Sakura who was glaring at

Naruto. They all climbed out of the river-soaking wet. "Hi Emily!" Rachel called. "OMG where a I? Wasn't just in my room! OMG Rachel what

are you doing here? And Michelle and Jennifer and who are you? (Adithi) AH! What are the Naruto characters doing here! Am I Dreaming!

What is going on here?" Emily yelled pacing back and forth. "Emily calm down" Jennifer said shaking Emily back and forth. "OK I'M CALM!"

Emily yelled. "No you're not!" Michelle yelled. "Yes I am!" Emily yelled back. Everyone else just watched Emily and Michelle just have yelling

contest on whether Emily was calm or not. Kakashi leaned toward Rachel and asked, "Is she normally like this?" "No not all the time! Just

when she is confused" Rachel answered.

* * *

An hour and 33 minutes later of calming Emily down and explaining

* * *

Emily sat and looked at them, "Oh! So why didn't you tell me?" she asked. Everyone gave her a stare that said 'you know why'. After that 

Kakashi explained how the others were Ninja and how she needed to start chakra control and told her how to train. While Emily trained

everyone else was doing some form of resting. Emily came back tired as hell. Kakashi was grinning and complemented her on how she learned

quickly and that she should probably make it to the top of the tree tomorrow. With that they all ate and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning they all got up for more chakra training. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke went back to walking on water while the other five girls 

went back to climbing trees. After about half a days work they ate andwent back to traveling. They traveled the rest of the day and then

stopped for camp. "I WANT TO COOK!" Jennifer yelled. Sakura looked at her and said, "Um… I am not so sure…" Suddenly the five girls saw

Inner Sakura say/yell, "AND DIE FROM FOOD POSIONING NO WAY!" Jennifer just pouted and said, "I'm not that bad of a cook… my mom

and dad haven't died from my cooking yet and they said that it is pretty good…" "Its true I had some of her soup that she made and it was

pretty good." Michelle helped. Kakashi looked around and said, "Fine, Jennifer you go make some food." "OK!" and with that Jennifer went

skipping into the woods to go look for food. "Kakashi-sensei are you sure it is ok for her to cook?" Sakura asked. "Well… why don't we just let

her try the first bite of what she is making?" Kakashi answered. There was a long silence between everybody.

* * *

Jennifer skipped through the woods looking for food and came to the river. She took a stick and threw it into the water. When she picked the 

stick up a fish was flapping on the end of the sick. "OMG **how** did **I do** that!" Jennifer said. 'That is **so** cool!' Jennifer thought. Jennifer did it

again and again and somehow got a fish almost every time. "This is so awesome!" Jennifer said as she looked at the pile of fish on the ground.

She looked up and saw a tree full of nuts. Using her chakra she climbed the tree and grabbed some nuts.

* * *

Michelle yawned. Then everyone followed suit. "Wow yawns are contagious" Michelle said. "Naruto go look for firewood and Rachel go with him" 

Kakashi said. "What why me!" Naruto yelled. "Come on stop being a baby!" Rachel said as she started to pull Naruto by the collar towards

the forest. Naruto tried to wiggle out but Rachel apparently had a grip of steel at the moment and the both disappeared into the forest. "I

wonder what Jennifer is going to get us to eat?" Sakura asked looking at the sky. The sun was going to set soon.

* * *

Jennifer now looked at the two piles of fish and nuts and looked around. Suddenly a thought came to mind. How was she going to get this back to the camp? She sat down and looked at the piles not noticing the shadow coming up behind her.

* * *

Rachel and Naruto were picking up the sticks. Rachel looked at the large piles behind them and said, "Naruto I think we have enough" Naruto nodded and grabbed some of the pile as did Rachel. They walked back to the camp.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the sky and saw the sun starting to set. 'They better get back soon' Kakashi thought. Suddenly the bushes started to move 

behind the group. Everyone tensed and waited for who ever to come out. Rachel and Naruto stepped into the clearing with braches in their

hands. "Why are you guys so tense?" Rachel asked seeing them starting to relax. "You never know in these woods" Kakashi said. "We tensed

cause they were tensing" Michelle said. Emily and Adithi nodded in agreement. They made the fire and went back to waiting for Jennifer.

* * *

Jennifer looked at the pile and then at the sky. It was probably going to be dark soon and she still had to get the food back. The shadow came 

closer to Jennifer as shesat there just asking to be captured. Suddenly Jennifer got an idea and stood up quickly. Her arms flinging behind

her, her hands in the shape of a fist. The person, who was right behind her, didn't expect the action andwas punched in the face and was sent

flying into the bushes. Jennifer looked behind her and asked, "Was someone there?" When she didn't see anyone she shrugged and put her

plan into action. She took off her gi top and laid it on the ground. (She had a shirt underneath perverts) She put all the fish on it along with the

nuts. She gathered it all up. Her gi became like a makeshift bag and she walked back to camp with the heavy load. The guy in the bushes

watched her leave and promised to get her back for that punch she gaveearlier. (Apparently he thinks that she did that on purpose)

* * *

The sun was just about to set when Jennifer walked into the camp with the food. Kakashi sighed and thanked kami that she was ok and that 

she didn't get lost. (Well getting lost is something you would expect Jennifer to do now isn't it) They prepared the fish for Jennifer to cook. (Ok

who wants to gut a fish?) When that was ready everyone ate the nuts Jennifer found while the fish cooked over the fire. Then everyone ate and

went to bed. Jennifer reminded her self to wash the fish smell off her gi before they left tomorrow.

* * *

Hiei098: Wow I think that is my longest chapter yet! 

Rachel: Ok who is the mystery guy?

Hiei098: That is for me to know and you to find out bahwahhahahahhahahahahahahahahaha

Everyone else: …

Hiei098: Well anyway thanks for reading R&R Next chapter coming up soon!


	11. Four more and Teams

Hiei098: Hi! I am back!

Viewers: YAY!

Emily: HI!

Adithi: OMG!

Everyone else: What!

Adithi: It has been around 11 chapters and we haven't seen Jennifer yet!

Rachel: Your right

Michelle: I wonder where she is?

Hiei098: (laughs nervously)

Emily: Ok where's Jennifer?

Hiei098: (nervously) I have no idea of what you're talking about

Everyone else: (glares)

Hiei098: SHE'S IN THE CLOSET!

Rachel: (opens closet)

Jennifer: (sitting and eating chocolate) HI!

Everyone else: (sweat drops anime style)

Hiei098: (clears throat) ok so who wants to say the disclaimer?

Jennifer: (mouth full of chocolate) I fhwill!

Hiei098: … anyone else…

Michelle: I will… Hiei098 does not own Naruto or her friends

Hiei098: yet

* * *

Everyone woke up the next morning. Jennifer grabbed her gi and went to the river to wash it. Kakashi slept on (duh) and Rachel, Emily,

Michelle, and Adithi sat up where they were sleeping, looked around, then fell back to sleep. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all got up and got

changed. Jennifer finished washing her gi and walked up to the camp bumping into a few trees here and there. When she got there she saw

more than half the people asleep, suddenly and evil grin came to her face. She pulled team 7 aside and told them to get a huge tub. Then she

ran back and forth from the river to the camp filling the tub with water. When the tub was full she started doing hand signs. (You can see

where this is going can you?) Suddenly the water in the tube came out in the shape of a dragon and poured on all the unsuspecting people.

Everyone woke up with a start and was shivering uncontrollably. (Probably cause the water was ice cold) Jennifer and Naruto were laughing

uncontrollably while Sakura and Sasuke were snickering. Everyone else were glaring and growling at the four. After everyone was up and mostly

dry they continued on their journey.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

A girl with shoulder length blond hair and hazel eyes walked into her room. She also wore the traditional gi and she had a yellow belt. She also

took Tae Kwon Do. When she walked into her room, she saw something shiny. "Ooooooooooooo" she said as she bent down to pick it up. When

she touched it a flash of light appeared.

* * *

Jennifer, Michelle, Rachel, Emily, and Adithi were all engaged in a deadly battle of ROCK, PAPER, SICCORS! (Insert dramatic music here) They

were choosing who would cook the next meal. It was being around lunchtime and everyone had set up camp and all they needed was food.

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi just sighed. Suddenly a flash of light appeared and everyone heard Sasuke yell. When the light

disappeared the girl was on top of Sasuke. (Not that way) "CHRISTIE!" Jennifer yelled. "Holy crap!" Christie yelled, "Where am I!"

* * *

30 minutes later after explaining…

* * *

"Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhh! So that's why I'm here!" Christie said. "Yup! Everyone answered. "Are you in any way… sane?…" Kakashi asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Christie asked. "Oh no reason…" Kakashi answered. 'Why me why me why me' Kakashi repeated over and over again in

his head. Lets go back to Konoha…" Kakashi said suddenly wishing he stayed in bed. "YEAH!" The six girls yelled. Suddenly everyone's

stomachs growled. "Maybe after we eat…" Sakura said. As everyone ate Michelle introduced everyone to Christie. (Christie has only heard of

the show Naruto) "Ok this is one-eye (Kakashi), Ramen (Naruto), Pinky (Sakura), and Mute (guess who)!" "I AM NOT MUTE!" Sasuke yelled.

Rachel just sighed and said, "Ignore her… that is Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke" "Oh!" Christie said. "Yeah and that's Rachel, Adithi,

and Emily!" Jennifer said, "and you already know Michelle and me!" After eating everyone set out for Konoha.

* * *

Meanwhile (again)

* * *

Two boys walked into their rooms. (Please note that the boys are not in the same house, but are in separate houses and are just doing the

same thing at the same time.) They looked and saw a shiny object on their floor. They both bent to touch the shiny object when a flash of light

appeared.

* * *

Everyone finally made it back to Konoha and was pretty tired. They walked into the gate and looked around each having their own thoughts.

Naruto was thinking Ramen.

Sakura was thinking bed.

Sasuke was thinking no Michelle.

Michelle was thinking Penguin.

Jennifer was thinking chocolate.

Adithi was also thinking bed.

Rachel, Emily, and Christie were thinking 'what next?'

Kakashi motioned Rachel, Emily, and Christie over and told them that they are going to the Hokage to become ninja. Suddenly a flash of light

appeared in front of everyone and the two boys fell in front of them. "OMG It's Kevin and Michel!" The six girls yelled. Adithi and Christie

blinked and both thought, 'Wait how do I know their names?' (Christie and Adithi don't know Kevin and Michel. Kevin has black slightly curly

hair and brown eyes with dark skin. Michel has golden-brown hair with blue eyes. "Holy crap! Why are the Naruto characters here! And where

is here!" Michel yelled. "Whoa where are we?" Kevin asked.

* * *

30 Minutes later of explaining (again)

* * *

"Whoa… so have you met Gaara?" Michel asked. "Yup!" Jennifer responded. "And you're still alive?" Kevin asked. "No, I'm a walking dead

zombie" Jennifer answered sarcastically. "I'm hungry" Michelle said randomly. "RAMEN!" Naruto yelled. "NO!" Kakashi screamed. "Why?"

Rachel asked. Adithi, Michelle, and Jennifer slowly backed up. "Well you see…" Adithi started. "We kinda had…" Michelle continued. "A ramen

fight" Jennifer finished. Suddenly all the girls and boys could see the flash back like a movie screen.

* * *

Flash back

* * *

Now we were all sitting at the Ramen stand. Sasuke, Sakura, and Jennifer ordered beef ramen. Michelle and Kakashi ordered chicken ramen

and Adithi ordered Miso. Now we were all sitting down eating peacefully except Naruto who was slurping the Ramen down really fast. Suddenly

Ino ran in screams, "SASUKE!" and grabbed Sasuke from the back. "Get off him Ino pig!" Sakura yelled. "What's the matter big forehead girl?

Are you jealous that you can't have Sasuke?" Ino said evilly. "Ino pig..." Sakura was suddenly stopped when Jennifer tapped her on her shoulder.

Jennifer whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura suddenly got and evil Idea and went back and sat at her seat. Every one except Jennifer was

surprised at this. Ino got off of Sasuke, to Sasuke's relief, and stood next to Sakura. "Hello? Sakura are you o-" Ino was cut off when a handful of

Ramen was thrown in her face. Ino now really POed grabbed Sakura's bowl and dumped it's contents on Sakura's head. Jennifer grabbed a

handful of her Ramen and threw it at Ino. Ino dogged it and it hit Sasuke in the face. Sasuke grabbed a handful of Ramen and threw it at

Jennifer who ducked and it hit Adithi in the face. Adithi threw some of her Ramen at Jennifer who dodged it. "You can stop-ouf" Kakashi was

stopped mid-sentence to get hit in the face with some Ramen. Everyone turned deathly silent looking at Kakashi. Even Naruto, who was in the

corner watching the Ramen carnage, didn't make a sound. Kakashi wiped the Ramen his face slowly. "Everyone outside... now" Kakashi said

slowly. Every one went outside and sat on the ground. Inside Kakashi paid for the Ramen and went outside to talk to his students. Kakashi was

scary when he was angry. "Ok as punishment you will be cleaning up the shop and running 5 laps around the Hokage Monument" Kakashi said.

"but?" Ino asked. "Don't worry Ino I will personally tell your instructor... Now GO!" Kakashi said pointing at the shop. "And don't forget to

apologize!" Kakashi yelled as everyone scrambled in the shop and fast.

* * *

End Flash Back

* * *

"Wow…" Emily said. "Aw man I missed the fun" Rachel, Michel, and Kevin said. "Yeah but then Kakashit over here worked our butts off"

Jennifer said. "Hey… Kakashi whined. Everyone else just snickered.

* * *

Mean while (again)

* * *

A boy with dirty blond hair and with hazel eyes and wore glasses walked into his room. He looked around and saw something shiny on the ground. He bent down to pick it up when a flash of light appeared.

* * *

Kakashi sighed, "Ok… ok… come on I have to go bring you to the Hokage…" "Why?" Michel asked. "Cause your all going to become ninja."

"AWSOME!" Suddenly a flash of light appeared above Kakashi. When the light disappeared the boy was on top of Kakashi. (NOT THAT WAY)

"Ow…" They both said. "Hi Nick" Rachel said.

* * *

Another 30 Minutes of explaining

* * *

"Wow… I'm in the world of anime?" Nick asked. "Yup!" everyone answered. "Ok time to take you guys to the Hokage" Kakashi said. "Why?" Nick asked. "Cause your going to become ninja"

* * *

At the Hokage's

* * *

The Hokage breathed out slowly after taking in breath of his pipe and looked around. "Rachel, Emily, Christie, Michel, Kevin, and Nick… You are

now ninja. Will you help serve this village?" the Hokage asked. Everyone nodded. "Good now like other ninja, you are going to be put on teams.

Team 3 will be Adithi, Rachel, and Emily. Team 9 will be Michel, Kevin, and Nick. And last but not least Team 14 will be Michelle, Christie, and

Jennifer." "YEAH!" Everyone cheered as they got their ninja gear. "Kakashi do you think you can watch over them as well as your team?" the

Hokage asked. Kakashi, who was quietly standing in the corner of the room, fell over anime style. "You can't be serious…" Kakashi answered.

"I've never been more serious" the Hokage answered. Kakashi sighed, "Yes I can" he replied grudgingly. "Good… dismissed" and with that

everyone left. When they got out of the Hokage's building thing it was around 4:00 o'clock. Before anyone could leave Jennifer stopped

everyone. "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A SLEEP OVER!" Jennifer yelled. "WHAT!" everyone yelled back. "I'm NOT having a sleepover!" Sasuke

yelled. "Aren't we a little old for that?" Sakura asked. "You're never old enough to have a sleep over and ya haft ta" Jennifer replied. She was

met with more shocked faces. Jennifer held up a piece of paper. "Heh You see I asked the Hokage (more liked bribed) if we could have a

sleepover and he said yes!" Jennifer yelled. Kakashi grabbed the paper and read it aloud, "Teams 7, 3, 9, and 14 along with Teams 8, 10, and

13 will have a sleepover along with their sensei's" "WHAT!" Team 7 yelled. "but" Sakura started. "It's a d-rank mission and it is signed by the

Hokage himself. "Then where are we going to have it?" Naruto asked. The six girls and 3 boys turned to Sasuke. "What?" Sasuke asked. "You

have the biggest house… right?" Rachel asked. "But the Hyuuga's house in tons bigger!" Sasuke exclaimed trying to get out of his

predicament. "Neji and Hinata's house are full of stuck up Hyuuga's while you live alone in a mansion" Jennifer said. "But" Sasuke continued.

"Shut it! PARTY AT MUTES!" Michelle yelled. "I AM NOT MUTE!" Sasuke yelled.

* * *

Hiei098: Wow that took me forever to write 

Naruto: …

Hiei098: What's the matter with you?

Sakura: If he talks Sasuke is going to go on a killing rampage

Hiei098: oh…

Sasuke: bwa hahahahhahahahahahahahahaha

Ochimaru: You have learned well

Hiei098: I worry about them… anyway R&R!


	12. Author's note

Hiei098: sorry for the long delay but I am currently at my grandmothers and granddads and can't update at this time.

Naruto: Yeah believe it!

Hiei098: then shortly after I will be going to my karate camp. So be patient with me. But because I am nice I will give you guys a sneak preview…

* * *

**Preview:**

In the door way was Michelle, Christie, Adithi, Rachel, Emily, Micheal, Nick, Kevin, and 3 other girls.

……………………………………………

"I know Truth or Dare!" Nick said. (Insert dramatic music and lightning in the back ground)

**End Preview

* * *

**

Hiei098: well what do you think?

I am in the middle of typing it up so it should be up soon

Rachel: Yeah give her time!

Michelle: Hope you guys will like it!

Everyone else: we'll be waiting (evil laugh)

Hiei098: JA NE (bye)


	13. Sleep Over

Hiei098: I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!

Reviewers: WHERE WERE YOU!!!!

Hiei098: Gomenasai! (Bows deeply) I'm reeeeeaaaaaaaallllly sorry for making you all wait. At first it was because I was lazy… (Sweat drops at comment) but, then I slowly kind of lost motivation, which caused me to go into a writer's depression. I guess I kind of needed a break. Many may not know this but being a writer is very stressful…  (sighs) but anyway my story has been favorited!!!! they has renewed my passion and so on and so forth! 

Reviewers: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hiei098: I would like to give thanks to all my reviewers!

Inner Sakura: HELL YEAH!

Sakura: Hope you like it!

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!

Sasuke: STOP SAYING THAT!!!

Naruto: …

Jennifer: CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone else: …

Hiei098: Time for the warning and disclaimer.

Christie: Warning! There is minor cross-dressing and tons of people losing consciousness (AKA Fainting) and tons of laughs a head.

Michelle: Hiei098 does not own Naruto or her friends

Hiei098: YET!

Sasuke: bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Everyone else: ….WTF?!

* * *

Chapter 11: Sleepover

* * *

The six girls and three boys got ready of the sleepover as well as the other teams and senseis. Kakashi took the liberty (Forced) of telling the other teams about the sleepover. Sasuke was at his house putting away anything and everything that he wanted to keep in on piece. Just as he was putting away the last item the doorbell rang. He walked over and opened the door. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura were standing there. Sasuke stared at Kakashi for a minute and then yelled, "Your on time?!" Kakashi sighed and pointed to Naruto and Sakura and said, "They dragged me out of my own house to get me here and threatened to burn my books, my precious 'Make Out Paradise' books. Sasuke sweat dropped anime style. Sasuke let them in and let them have a seat in his family room. The doorbell rang again and Sasuke opened it to reveal Team 13 (Gai, Lee, Tenten, and Neji) and Team 8 (Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru) standing there and they all walked in. "Nice place ya got here" Kiba said while Akamaru (Kiba's dog) barked in agreement. "LET THE LIGHT OF YOUTH RAIN ON US ALL!" Gai and Lee yelled together while striking the good guy pose. Tenten and Neji just sighed. "Hi N-na- Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered. "Oh hey Hinata!" Naruto replied. Shino just started. They all sat in the living room waiting for the others to arrive. The bell rang again and Sasuke opened the door. Team 10 (Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji) was standing there. "I Brought Food!" Choji yelled. "How troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled. "SASUKE-KUN HOW ARE YOU!?" Ino yelled in her fan girl voice. "Get away from him Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled at Ino. Ino and Sakura starts a glaring contest which causes everyone else to become chibi sized and scared shitless in the corner of the room. "Stop them!" Naruto hissed over to Sasuke. "Why ME!" Sasuke hissed back. "Cause they are YOUR fan girls" Shikamaru hissed. "I don't care who just somebody stop them" Kiba hissed with Akamaru hiding in his jacket. Sasuke cleared his throat and both Sakura and Ino stopped glaring and looked at Sasuke. "YES!" they said hopefully. Sasuke gulped, " Um could we save the fighting for later…" "OF COURSE!!!!" Sakura and Ino giggled. ((Shivers)) After everyone clamed down they all sat in the family room to wait for the others to arrive. "So what are these people I herd of like?" Kiba asked. (Talking about Jennifer and the others) "Wired and completely insane" Sasuke answered. "They say they come from a world where we are a TV show," Sakura said. "What's a TV?" Neji asked. "A TV is a box that shows moving pictures" Naruto replied. "Do they believe the power of youth?" Lee asked. "No" Kakashi said. "How many are there?" Asuma asked, "What stated out as one girl became six girls and 3 boys" Kakashi said. Everyone was silent for a moment when the doorbell rang. Sasuke slowly got up and started to walk to the door. Everyone but Team 7 started at the door intently to see who these people were. Right when Sasuke put his hand on the door burst open. Jennifer stood in front of the girls and boys in a position that just showed that she had kicked the door open. Sasuke was on the ground with swirls for eyes. "YEAH THE PARTY IS HERE!" Jennifer yelled. "Great first impression" Shikamaru said sarcastically. Kakashi and Naruto just sighed. Sakura and Ino were mad cause that they hurt THERE Sasuke. Behind Jennifer stood Michelle, Christie, Adithi, Rachel, Emily, Michel, Nick, Kevin, and 3 other girls. "Oh these girls just arrived!" Michelle said. "They are Pam, Hattie, and Meagan!" Rachel said. A girl with shoulder length brown curly hair, glasses, green eyes, and dark lipstick on waved her hand and said, "Hi! I'm Hattie!" Another girl with long, long golden brown hair tied in a low braid with hazel blue eyes waved here hand and said, "HI! I am Pam" The last girl had short light brown hair that stopped at her chin and had blue eyes said, "HI! I'm Meghan!" Before Kakashi could react Christie interrupted and said, "They are sane, already took them to the Hokage, they are ninja, and they are here for the sleepover." Kakashi stayed silent. "COME ON MUTE! LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Michelle yelled. "I AM NOT MUTE!" Sasuke yelled back. "OW! MY EARS! STOP YELLING!" Kiba yelled at them both with Akamaru barking in agreement. "Lets do something!" Emily shouted. "Like what?" Rachel asked. "I know spin the bottle!" Ino yelled. "NO! The next thing you know boys will be kissing boys!" Michel yelled. Jennifer walked in-between Naruto and Sasuke and said, "Though I don't mind these two going at it…" Both boys fainted on the spot. "I always wondered what would happen if I said that to them" Jennifer said. Michelle laughed, Christie mumbled, "Oh God…" Shikamaru was like, "how trouble some…" Everyone else was like, "…" and Shino just stared. "I know Truth or Dare!" Nick said. (Insert dramatic music and lightning in the background)

So everyone was now in a circle (Naruto and Sasuke have woken up curtsy of Jennifer) " I'll go first!" Kevin yelled, "Kakashi Truth or Dare?" Kakashi thought, 'Crap… ok… if I choose truth, hmn… um… if I say dare… ah! What the heck! Either way I'm screwed' "Um… Dare Kakashi said. "I… dare… you… to… show… us… your… face…" Kevin said even slower, pausing in between each word. Kakashi paused and everyone leaned in to get a good look at his face. Kakashi slowly brought up his to pull his mask down. (WE ARE SORRY FOR THE INTURUPTION FOR A LOCAL BROADCAST TESTING. BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY.) Everyone looked at Kakashi, who had already pulled his mask up, in amazement. Gai had about 20 blackmail photos of Kakashi without his mask on. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten had shaped eyes and were drooling. (Hinata is staying true to Naruto (collective aww)) "Okay One-eye's turn!" Michelle yelled. Kakashi glared at Michelle then looked around. Then he stopped at Gai (Insert Dramatic Music). "Gai. Truth or Dare" Kakashi asked. "Ah! My eternal rival! I choose dare, come on, bring a challenge worthy of our rivalry!" Gai said striking a pose. "A challenge?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow. "A challenge!!!" Gai yelled. "Ok I dare you not to talk for the rest of the game" Kakashi said. Gai was about to say something when he shut his mouth and pulled out a pen and paper. He quickly scribbled 'OK!' on it and showed to everyone while striking his nice guy pose. There was a long silence. "Wow it's quiet..." Jennifer said then burst out laughing. Everyone stared at he then looked back to Gai who was writing on another piece of paper. He held it up and it said 'Neji! Truth or Dare?' Neji thought for a moment and then said Dare knowing that he would probably regret it. Gai wrote on the paper again and then handed it to Neji. Neji read it and then looked at Gai with a look that clearly said, 'are you kidding me?' Gai just nodded his head with a look that said ' just do it!' Getting bored Emily grabbed the paper and read the dare out loud. "Neji has to do 100 push ups if not he is to do 500…" Emily paused from reading with a 0.o face. "Your suppose to make them do something stupid not training." Jennifer said. "Duh…" Michelle added. Gai grabbed the paper and scratched out the words with enthusiasm and then wrote something else. He handed the paper back to Neji. Neji raised an eyebrow and looked at Gai like he was crazy. "… The chicken dance…" Neji said while his eye twitched rapidly. Gai nodded while Michelle pulled out a random boom box. Michael pressed play and the chicken dance music started to fill the room. Neji not wanting to look like a chicken (Ironic aye) decided to do the dance. His pride be damned! Neji tucked his hands into his armpits and flapped his elbows like a chicken. He then brought his hands to his head and opened and closed his hands to imitate a chicken's beak. Then he wiggled his but while lowering himself to the ground and then back up again. Then clapped his hands three times. No one could hold in their laughter anymore and snorts and laughing rang through out the room. The music soon ended and Neji quickly exited the room.

Many minutes of Neji trying to regain his pride but failing miserably later, Neji finally walked back into the room and sat down. He looked at Pam and asked, "truth or dare?" Pam being the smart one said, "Truth." Neji thought for a second and blandly asked, "Why did you grow your hair so long?" Everyone sweat dropped at this comment. But then again when you only met someone 10 minutes ago… what can you really ask them? Really! "To give a donation to people who don't have hair." Pam said. She then turned to Michelle and asked, "Truth or Dare?" Michelle thought for a while and then said truth. Pam thought and then asked, "How many times have you ran into something?" "Let's see… around 3 glass doors, my desk, a pole, and a few other things I don't remember for some reason" Michelle answered. There were even more sweat drops at this comment. Michelle looked around and asked Ino, "Truth to Dare?" Ino said, "Dare!" Michelle grinned evilly which made Ino suddenly wish she didn't ask for dare. "I dare you to make out passionately with Neji and go to second base!" Michelle said. Jennifer laughed, Rachel was rolling on the ground laughing, and Ino and Neji both screamed, "HELL NO!!!!" Michelle scoffed and then said, "fine… but you still have to make out… passionately. Ino and Neji looked at each other then looked away. They slowly inched towards each other, Gai was taking out his camera and Tenten looked like was hell was behind her for some reason. (Hmn… I wonder why? (Rolls eyes)) Their faces were centimeters apart when Rachel went next to them and yelled "JUST KISS ALREADY!" and then pushed their faces together into a deep kiss. (Dies… nnnnoooo TenNeji all the way! ) After the quick kiss Neji and Ino were across the room from each other keeping a 40 ft distance. Yes the room was that big. Gai had about 50 photos of them in the 3 second lip lock. "Awwww they didn't do it passionately!" Michelle whined. "That's as passionate as they will get." Rachel answered blandly. "Ino's turn!!!!!" Jennifer screamed. Ino glared at them and then battered her eye lashes as Sasuke, "Truth or Dare?" "Truth." Sasuke said. "He talked!" Michelle gasped then fainted. "Do you like me?" Ino asked. "No." Sasuke said without hesitation. Then Sasuke looked to Adithi and asked, "Truth or dare?" "Dare." Adithi answered. "I dare you to out prank Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed, "Yeah right like anyone could out prank me!" Adithi suddenly pointed to Naruto and screamed, "Oh My God! What's on your jacket! What is that thing!" "Where? Where?" Naruto asked in panic taking off his jacket franticly. "AAHH! Now its on top of your head!!!" Adithi screamed. "AH! I'm going to die!!" Naruto screamed while diving into his sleeping bag. (Lets all pretend that they had already gotten their sleeping bags out and are wearing sleepers, PJs, or whatever people call them) Everyone started to laugh at Naruto (except for Hinata (collective aw)) "Why are you laughing!?!" Naruto yelled, "Can't you see that there is some deadly creature bent on eating me alive is on my head?!" Naruto said poking his head outside of his sleeping bag. "Na- Naruto there is n-no creature on t-top of your h-head." Hinata stuttered while poking her fingers together. "Oh your right Hinata! Arigatou!" Naruto yelled. Hinata's face turned a bright red while she muttered a thank you. "Hinata are you ok? Your face is all red! Do you have a fever or something." Naruto asked while feeling her forehead. Hinata fainted right on the spot. "Just put her next to Michelle." Jennifer said. (Yes Michelle is still dead to the world. I mean who wouldn't? Sasuke TALKED!) "Okay My turn!" Adithi said. She looked around and stopped at Shino. "Truth or dare?" Adithi asked. "Truth." Shino said. "Do you always where those high collared jacket things?" "Yes." Shino answered. Shino then looked around and asked Shikamaru, "Truth or dare?" "How troublesome… I guess dare." Shikamaru said lazily. "I dare you to stop saying 'How Troublesome' for the rest of the game." Shino said. "Whatever." Shikamaru answered. Then he looked around and then asked, "Tenten, Truth or Dare?" "Dare me!" "I dare you to kiss Sasuke in front of everyone." He said and then closed his eyes. Tenten blushed, Sasuke blushed, Sakura and Ino became hell itself, Christie and Rachel were trying to restrain them, and Jennifer was trying to wake up Michelle. "MICHELLE WAKE UP! MUTE'S GOING TO BE KISSED!" Jennifer screamed. Michelle shot up like a rocket and in the process woke up poor Hinata who was next to her. After everyone calmed down (as calm as it was going to get) all eyes were on Tenten and Sasuke. Sakura and Ino were currently tied up and were foaming at the mouth. Tenten gulped, and Sasuke gulped. "What's the matter Sasuke? It's not like it's your first kiss! Isn't that right Naruto!" Jennifer said while grinning evilly. Naruto and Sasuke glared in perfect synchronization. Jennifer just laughed at their pain. Sasuke looked back to Tenten while Tenten looked at Sasuke. They inched closer to each other painstakingly slow. When a round of De ja vu happened. Rachel came and pushed their heads together into a kiss. (NOOOO TENxNEJI FOREVER!) "Now, now Rachel patients is a virtue." Pam said. "Yeah but not for this! Damnit!" Rachel said. "Damn strait!" Jennifer screamed. Sasuke and Tenten were in total shock and everyone had to calm down again before they could continue. Tenten, who was trying to forget what just happened, looked around stopped at Naruto. "Truth or Dare?" she asked. Naruto said, "Dare." "Ooooo is that some hesitation in your voice?" Kevin teased. Naruto glared. "Hey stop teasing people like an old married couple!" Michael yelled. There was a long empty silence. "Anyway… I dare you to eat a raw egg and a onion" Tenten said. Naruto froze on the spot when thought of eating those foods and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Sasuke smirked while he went to go get the egg and onion, making sure to get the largest of the two. They were set in front of Naruto in all their horrifying glory. Naruto gulped and picked up the egg first.

(Because this is Way too gross to write/imagine/watch we will now be having a 5 minute break of watching a spider devour it's… prey… and… ew… this is pretty disgusting too. Oh no don't eat it's head first!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Ok back to Naruto and the others.)

Naruto was bent over a trashcan and emptying his stomach. Then again who blamed him? Oh right Sasuke Jennifer just laughed at Naruto's pain, while Rachel was dancing around in pure glee. Oh yes. After Naruto finished emptying his stomach and the use of 3.6573 bottles of mouthwash later, Naruto looked around and stopped at Jennifer. "Truth or Dare?" Naruto asked. "Truth me!" Jennifer screamed. "Ok why are you so weird?" he asked. "hmn…" Jennifer thought. "Don't know. Maybe it's because I fell off a three foot bed when I was a baby…" Everyone sweat dropped at this comment. Now Jennifer looked around at her next victims and stopped at (dramatic music) Kiba. "Truth or dare?" Jennifer asked. "Dare! You don't scare me!" Kiba boasted. "Aw…" Jennifer whined. "I thought you were going to choose Truth and I would let you off easy... since I am in a particularly merciful mood right now…" Akamaru whined and hid in Kiba's shirt. "W-well if you think I should have done truth… and…" Kiba said trying to back off seeing the sadistic grin spreading all over Jennifer's face. "No. no. it's ok… I mean really… since you really want Dare…," She said a little too sweetly. "Don't worry I give you an easy dare…" Kiba gulped. "Hey Sasuke I'll need your help with this one." She said and then dragged Sasuke out of the room.

* * *

"Ok Sasuke here's a list of all the things we need! … Aw don't give me that face… I'm sure we can salvage all the these things from your secret stash of fan girl presents that you saved!" (Jennifer)

"How did you…!?" (Sasuke)

"I have my ways…"

"… (twitch, twitch)…"

"Come one lets go!"

"…"

"Don't worry I haven't told anyone."

"(sighs in relief)"

"Now On ward!"

* * *

Back with the others. "You know they have been gone for a long time…" Michelle said watching Kiba have a nervous breakdown. 'I'magooddogboyI'magooddogboyI'magooddogboy… etc.' Kiba thought. Sasuke walked back in with a huge smirk on his face. Jennifer stuck her head into the room and called, "Kiba come out here for a second and Sasuke… prepare the chair!"

"Okay Kiba ready?!" Jennifer asked. Kiba looked at the stuff on the ground and paled. "Ok I dare you to…"

* * *

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" was herd from the Hallway where Kiba and Jennifer resided. Which cause everyone to wonder what was going to happen. Except for Sasuke since he knew what was going on. Sasuke pulled over a chair and pushed a mute Gai on it. "?" Gai said. Sasuke just smirked and tied Gai. Everyone turned their heads when they herd someone enter the room. There stood Kiba wrapped in a blanket and looked like he had war with make up and the make up won. Everyone giggled at the sight. "Hit it!" Jennifer yelled. Sasuke hit the play button on a CD player and the song 'Hit me baby one more time' started to play. (Disclaimer: Do not own song so do not sue) The blanket was ripped off Kiba and as much as Kiba hated it he started to dance. The really scary thing was that Kiba was wearing a hot pink tube top and mini skirt. Hinata fainted; Shino started; Asuma's cigarette fell out of his mouth; Rachel was twitching violently while laughing; Pam, Hattie, and Meagan were speechless; Adithi gasped while covering her mouth; Emily, Kevin, and Nick fainted right next to Hinata; Michael went to go empty his stomach; Jennifer and Michelle were leaning on each other laughing like there was no end; and everyone else was like 0o. Everyone's reactions doubled when Kiba started to lap dance on Gai's lap. (o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0) Michael joined the already dead to the world people on the ground. After the song finished Kiba bolted out of the room and Gai fainted while still being tied to the chair.

30 minutes later Kiba finally came back (fully clothed in his sleeper/pj and without make up) and everyone that fainted awoke. Kiba asked Sakura, "Truth or dare?" Sakura being smart said Truth. "Is your pink hair natural?" Kiba asked. "Yes. Everyone born within my family has pink hair, even the boys. But normally the boys die their hair cause they are embarrassed by the color." Sakura answered. Sakura looked around and asked Rachel, "Truth or dare?" "Truth damnit!" Rachel said. "Why do you say damnit all the time?" Sakura asked. "Cause I just do damnit!" Rachel yelled, "Truth or Dare Lee! Damnit!" "Dare!" Lee yelled. "I dare you to kiss Sakura!" Rachel said. "NNNNNOOOOO Sakura yelled. "OK! Let my youth give me courage!" Lee yelled and then he went over to a spazing Sakura and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "OK on to the next Dare!" Jennifer yelled. "W-wait he didn't have to kiss me on the lips?!" Sakura asked. "What do you want him to?" Jennifer asked, "No one else had to kiss each other on the lips. They just did. Except for Neji and Ino cause they had to make out not kiss." Sasuke and Tenten fainted. Then the game continued. Lee looked around and asked, "Truth or Dare?" "Truth." Hattie answered. "DO YOU BELIEVE IN THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!!!" Lee yelled. "um… a… sure… SURE I do…i think…" Hattie said. Then she leaned towards Meagan and quietly asked, "what's the power of youth?" Meagan shrugged. Hattie asked Kevin, "Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" Kevin said. "OK I dare you to sing 'Somewhere over a Rainbow' while wearing a dress and you can use Akamaru as a prop.!" Akamaru barked in disagreement. "Hey! You can't use Akamaru as a prop.!" Kiba yelled.

A few minutes later Kevin was forced into a dress was now holding Akamaru. Kevin was handed a makeshift microphone aka a hair brush and was now having the daunting task of singing. "Somewheeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeee oooooooooooooovvvvvvveeeeeeeerrrrrrrr the Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnn booooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!! Sssssssssssssssssssooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmeeeeeeee wwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeee hhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kevin sang breaking some windows in the process. Kevin eventually finished much to everyone's delight. He quickly changed back to his sleeper/pj thing and then asked Michael, "Truth or Dare?" "Truth!" Michael said. "Why do you hate Fanfictions?" Kevin asked. (Reviewers: GASP!) "Because they don't follow the plot of the story and most of all they all SUCK!" Michael answered. (Hiei098: (Holds back rabid reviewer and story readers)) Michael then looked around and stopped at Asuma. "Truth or Dare?" "Truth" Asuma answered. "Why do you always smoke?" Michael asked. "Cause I'm addicted." Asuma answered while pulling out another cigarette. Sasuke suddenly shot up from his dead to the world state and yelled, "NO SMOKING IN THE HOUSE!" Asuma sighed and put away the cigarette. Sasuke's outburst woke up Tenten and Michelle was 0.o because mute talked. Asuma looked around and stopped at Emily and asked, "Truth or Dare?" "Dare me!" Emily yelled. "I dare you to go against Shikamaru in a game of 'Go'" Asuma said. ('Go' is a board game that is a mix between Chess and Stratego) "ok" Emily said. They went against each other but it ended quickly since Shikamaru was a genius and Emily had no clue how to play. Emily then asked Chouji, "Truth or Dare?" "Dare." Chouji answered. "I dare you to go on a diet!" Emily said. "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Chouji yelled dramatically. "Haha Just kidding! " Emily said with a laugh. "Don't scare me like that!" Chouji yelled. "Okok I dare you to stare to not eat any chips for 10 minutes." Emily said. Chouji gulped as his beloved chips were taken away from him.

10 whole minutes later Chouji was on the ground panting and gasping for chips. "Foooooooooooooooooooooood" Chouji moaned. "Has it been ten minutes yet?" he asked. Jennifer looked at the stopwatch she was holding. She hadn't even started it yet. "Nope" Jennifer answered. Chouji slowly died inside.

Another 10 whole minutes later Jennifer decided he could eat the food since… well… you don't really want to know. They gave him the food and Chouji recovered really fast. Chouji looked around and stopped at Kurenai, "Truth or Dare?" "Truth" "What the heck are you wearing?" Chouji asked. (Keep in mind that Kurenai is always wearing those weird bandage things.) "These are clothes thank you very much." Kurenai answered. She tuned to Meagan and asked, "Truth or Dare?" "Truth." Meagan said. "Where did you get those earrings?" Kurenai asked (sweat drops) "Oh I got these at JC Penny's." Meagan answered. (Excuse me if I didn't pick a good store. I'm not a good shopper and don't know much about any good stores) "oh" Kurenai said but then thought, 'What's a JC Penny's?' Meagan looked around and stopped at Nick. "Truth or Dare?" "Truth" Nick answered. "What is your most favorite thing in the whole world?" Meagan asked. "CARS! I COULD JUST TALK ABOUT THEM ON FOR OURS ON END! WHY MY CURRENT FAVORITE IS… ETC." Nick continued to babble on and on about cars. And if it was possible he could probably talk to the point where everyone's ears and his mouth fall off. "What are cars?" Naruto asked interrupting Nick's rant. "You. Don't. Know. What. Cars. Are?" Nick asked in aw. Naruto shook his head. "Well cars are… ETC." Nick continued to babble on. "Does he ever stop?" Sakura asked. Michelle and Jennifer answered, "No," blandly and at the same time.

After Nick was beaten senselessly for talking too much about cars the game continued. Nick asked Hinata, "Truth or Dare?" "T-truth." Hinata stuttered. "Who do you love?" Nick asked. "W-well I-I l-l-l-like Na-na-na" "yyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss" Nick urged. "I like NARUTO-KUN!" She yelled then turned bright red with steam coming out of her ears. She slowly fell back from too much blood rush. "Did her head explode!?!" Jennifer asked. "Huh?" Everyone responded. "You know like what happened on the 'Naruto in a nutshell' thing on Youtube!" Jennifer asked. "Hey? Where's Naruto?" Rachel asked. Everyone looked around to try and find Naruto. They all wanted to see his reaction to what Hinata just said. But he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly there was toilet flush and Naruto walked back into the room. "Sorry had to go to the bathroom. What did I miss?" Naruto asked noticing the stares. They all sweat dropped at this. "Nothing, Nothing just sit down Naruto…" Christie said. "Ok last but Not least it's Christie's turn!" Jennifer yelled happily. "Someone wake up Hinata so she can ask Christie the question!" Michelle demanded. They all woke up Hinata up and she asked the question, "Truth or Dare?" "Truth" Christie answered. "um…um… W-what is your f-favorite food?" Hinata asked. Everyone sweat dropped at this comment. "My favorite food is PICKLES!!!!!" Christie screamed while doing a pickle rant. Everyone sighed the game was now over. "So what do we do now?" Michelle asked. "Don't know" Emily answered. Christie was still doing a pickle rant in the back ground. "PARTY!!!!!" Jennifer yelled. And that's what they did for the rest of the night. The partied till they dropped. And that was at 3:00 in the morning.

* * *

Hiei098: That's chapter 11! Whoa… 16 pages! O.0 And again I'm really sorry for not posting a new chapter for what? Over two years now? (sighs) Anyway if you give me more reviews it will probably push me to update faster. Just so you know. R&R. 


End file.
